Blossom
Blossom (voiced by Catherine Cavadini) is one of the three main characters in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. 葫芦小金刚之除妖灭怪 Appearance and Personality Blossom has long bright orange waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight, but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. In "A Very Special Blossom," we are shown a darker side to Blossom when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. In Apocalyptic; Blossom appearance is identical to her 1998 series counterpart, with a very slight difference in animation style, and her bow is more rounded whereas her original counterpart's bow is more pointed, this is the least noticeable hair change of the 3 sisters. She has long red hair, and wears a pink dress with a black horizontal stripe along the middle, as well as black mary-janes and white socks. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. In the episode "Mime for a Change, " she can play rock guitar. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honesty to him, and for being the first to speak (especially to him). Her personality ingredient is "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspiration from female superheroes. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Baths * Reading books * Autobots * Her Hair * Pink * Robin Snyder * Her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup * Being with her sisters * Learning * Games * Going to School * Her favorite cereal (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) * Being a hero * Taking the role of the oldest of the girls (although she's 5 like her sisters) * Making Plans * Crime Fighting * Being the Leader * The City of Townsville * Playing Dress up * Shrimp (as do her sisters) in [[Child Fearing] ] * Seeing her sisters getting along * The Professor * Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium * Her powers * Keeping the city safe * April * The Powerpuff Hotline * Smooth jazz music * Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) * Tag Dislikes * Crime * Villains * Decepticons * Being Tricked * Her ego being hurt. * Being defeated in a fight * Watching her sisters argue * Being thought of as stupid * Having her hair butchered * School Bullies * Liver and Onions * Overlord kill Bubble (BubbleVicious) * Bugs * Spiders * The Town of Citiesville * Failing Tests * Silence in Townsville (as seen in Mime For A Change) * Being embarrassed * Cooties (one-time) * Bubbles being out of bed just to look for Octi when Blossom needs her sleep (according to a flashback in "Octi-Gone"). * Silent movies (as do her sisters) Alter-ego In Super Zeroes Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is Liberty Belle. She is dressed with a gold-plated eagle hairbow, a "stars and stripes" dress, a blue bodysuit with a big white star on the front, blue shoes, a long red cape, a star-shaped hairclip when seen from behind and gold bracelets. She constrains foes with her "Lariet of Guilt." She chose this persona after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Gal (as inspired by Wonder Woman.) Her mode of transportation is via driving her "Freedom Mobile" designed in red white and blue Stars and Stripes. It is a large blue car with red and white stripes on the hood, big gold wings in back, a white star on each side, and a jet exhaust nozzle mounted on the back of it. Special Abilities Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore," though in the same episode, she has been known to breathe flame and fire from her mouth as well as solid ice. In "Ice Sore," surprised by her new found ability, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. In that same episode, Blossom revealed that after she saved Townsville from the flaming meteor with her ice breath she used it all but this was revealed not to be true because in other episodes she used it again, suggesting that she is only capable of using this power a limited amount, before having to regain it. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in "Little Miss Interprets," contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese (revealed in "The Bare Facts"). Blossom's hair bow is revealed to be a highly explosive timer bomb, seen in Forced Kin. It is considered the Powerpuff Girls' last resort of defeating an enemy. Many of her unique abilities include: * Ice Breath * Fire breath * Pink lightning bolts * Microscopic vision * Pink laser eye beams * Advanced intelligence & knowledge * Enhanced intuition * Intuitive aptitude * Danger Sense * Expert leadership skills * Apt planning skills * 'Master strategist ' Blossom, Commander and the Leader The most outgoing and intelligent of her sisters, Blossom is the Powerpuff Girls' natural leader. She is quick-thinking, logical, analytical and has a strong sense of justice. She is the one who comes up with new team maneuvers and directs the Girls in battle. It's when she keeps everyone working as a team that her real abilities as a leader shine. Blossom enjoys her position and knows she's best suited for it; this can make her seem bossy and arrogant, but she is always willing to acknowledge a better idea and has the best interests of her sisters and Townsville at heart. She therefore has many arguments with Buttercup, as Buttercup thinks she should be the leader as she is the 'toughest fighter' Gallery Blossom.png|Blosson.png Blossom_18.png|Blossom_18 Blossom_16.png|Blossom_16 Blossom-pic.png|130px-Blossom2.png Bombon_apariencia.png|Bombon_apariencia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mammals Category:Animated